Currently, a majority of deliveries are conducted manually by delivery personnel going door-to-door. However, the unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) has great potential as an expedient and energy efficient vehicle for delivering goods to consumers. For example, after processing an order for a product, a UAV may transport the product to a delivery location, such as a consumer's home or office. The UAV may fly autonomously at times and may navigate to an assigned destination. Often, UAVs rely on a global positioning system (GPS) for navigation. However, GPS is subject to some errors and inaccuracy, and may not afford a UAV accuracy needed to discriminate a correct delivery location from an incorrect delivery location, especially when delivery locations are very close together, such as within feet of one another.
Landing markers are sometimes used to guide a vehicle to a specific landing zone. Often, landing markers are permanent fixtures that are painted on a landing pad. Mobile landing markers may be used but are subject to weather conditions and conditions created by the UAV.